Hearts Desire
by CheekyXO
Summary: Shuhei knows that Kira's in the need of some good loving. And he's the man to give it to him. One shot lemony goodness.
**_Smoldering Embers_**

Shuhei knows that Kira's in the need of some good loving. And he's the man to give it to him. Lemony goodness inside.

A/N: I just really wanted to have an excuse to write Kira and Hisagi smut :p

Before last month, Kira had loved Gin and that's all he had ever known. He couldn't recall when those seeds had first sprouted. Only that he had always wanted Gin in his life. However, after the betrayal and Gins death, Kira's heart had withered. Things had spiraled almost out of control. Comrades who were once friends were now enemies. His own image had been tainted after Aizen's little stunt. He thought he had lost everything that ever mattered to him. His lover, his respect, and his life. Until Shuhei became the guiding light in his dark harbor, docking him in his new reality after he'd been lost at sea in his troubled heart. Taking every waking moment of everyday, Shuhei patiently held a torch for him and guided him towards open arms.

Hisagi closed the door silently behind him. They were still in the office and everyone had left, but he still didn't want to chance it. He turned the lights off engulfing the both of them in darkness. Kira began to speak, but was quickly shushed into silence as thin pink lips pressed against his. Fear and uncertainty spread through Kira's body. Quickly followed by something that he couldn't describe, as Hisagi deepened the kiss. Kira lungs couldn't get enough air. Taking a step back into his desk he locked eyes with Hisagi.

This was a moment that Shuhei had for years been yearning for. He wasn't going to let Kira deny him so easily. Hisagi came forward slowly and rekindled their kiss. Hisagi wanted to show Kira that he was still loved. He wanted to show Kira that he could put his all into him. He could still trust. Hisagi circled his arms around Kira, drifting his hands lower until they met the twin peaks of his bottom. The blonde Shinigami allowed himself to be picked up by raven haired prince. Kira loosened his robes letting them fall to the desk. The coolness of the desk sent shivers up Kira's back.

As Hisagi explored the peaks of his nipples, Kira nimbly disrobed him. Throwing his head back as he enjoyed the chance to be lavished on. The dark haired shinigami's hot mouth circled the tiny buds. And Hisagi spread warm trails of kisses down Kira's chest.

"Put it in" Kira whimpered "I don't think I can wait through all this" Kira leaned back spreading his legs.

Hisagi dropped his hakama as Kira slipped his onto the floor. The sight of the pale beauties budding hole and hardened length made his own twitch with anticipation.

Hisagi's caresses had soothed away whatever doubts Kira harbored. His touch tainted his thoughts with dirty deeds that should only be whispered in the night between lovers. His touch cleansing him of his anxieties and instilling within him a smoldering fire, patiently waiting to be kindled.

Propped on his elbows, Kira's knees parted wider, as his lips quivered shaking with anticipation. Eyes silently pleading for him to enter him deep. Hisagi reached to prepare him and Kira moved his hand away.

"That won't be needed" Kira blushed and averted his eyes.

"I want you to enjoy this" Hisagi whispered as he slid Kira to the edge and got down on his knees.

Hisagi's tongue encircled Kira's bud. Each lave of his tongue sent tiny shocks through his body. He loved the sweet taste of every ridge of his beloved. His musky manly scent feeling his nostrils. Suckling two fingers he scissored Kira's blossoming bud. Kira's moans and the way he clenched his fingers let him know that Kira was getting impatient. His velvety member entered Kira slowly and easily as if it were made for him.

Kira saw sanctuary before him and in every hole he felt the need to be anointed. He was bathed and saturated within the darkness of all of their sins over and over… again and again with each stroke as the night went on. They made love on the desk and against it. Kira was close and so was Shuhei. He worked at his own erection as Shuhei ascended closer to heaven. Moaning loudly, Kira reached the glorious edge and seeded his desk. Stopping Shuhei, Kira positioned himself on the floor to engulf Shuhei. The dark haired Shinigami wrapped his digits in golden strands, as Kira took him there. The blonde passionately worshiped Shuhei's rigid member. Savoring the taste of his manhood, his tongue flickering over the cloudy tip. His bulge passing and throbbing behind Kira's lips, until seeded pearls enticed Kira to devour them.

Staring down at Kira Hisagi lost his balance collapsing to the floor. Breathing heavily he could feel the smile slowly creeping across his sweaty face. He felt as if he could die a happy man any minute now. He frowned as he realized the blonde wasn't going to join him.

"My beds more comfortable then the floor" Kira smiled reaching down to help Shuhei up.

"Is it now?" Shuhei stood, immediately throwing his arms around Kira.

Holding him tightly he let go of his doubts.

"Izuru… no other man can ever touch you."

"There could never be anyone else" Kira smirked and their lips met once more.

 _ **-Fin-**_


End file.
